


We Don't Talk (At All)

by Julia_misko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, and also, cheesy trope, obligatory tags, so basically it's a trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_misko/pseuds/Julia_misko
Summary: Dean and Cas are together (in this), get together, but can't seem to get their shit together.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. For all of you actually reading this, I'll say a few words. This was inspired by an edited gif from the Teen Wolf fandom, but I thought Destiel. (Derek on his back, and Stiles kissing him on the neck; I don't know the source, if any of you do, credit and link).  
> The draft was sitting in my files for some time, me wanting to practice my writing and all, but I just wanted to get it out there. It's/ will be short, 'cause I don't know any better. It was either round it up and post it, see if anyone likes it, or wait and wait some more (and more) in the hopes for actually creating a fabula.  
> I hope you like it. At least it has some popular tags (one of my favorite).  
> ...  
> The usual disclamer. No beta (duuh), all mistakes are my own.  
> Explicit rating - not so explicit, but it's my first.

Hunting might be their job, but fighting the evil was their lifestyle. Over the years they've gotten themselves into many unplanned and seemingly dead-end situations. Every adventure was scarrier than the last one; maybe because they've managed to escape the previous ones, but got stuck in the current one. 

 

Dean was reckless and nearly was killed in a gruesome battle, but wouldn't stop until the last vampire was dead.

"That's the type of thing you'd do!" Cas said to him while they were in their motel room, going through the bags in search for clean clothes. 

"Yeah?" Dean stopped like was speechless and after a momet waved at Cas with his tube of socks "You too." 

 

Both of them were pissed, stress taking its toll, but happy they were unharmed and safe, for the moment at least.  
Sam had to stay with Jody to sort some things out, and told them to go on without him for the night, clean themselves up and get some rest. After all, it was only a few hours before the dawn.

The motel was nearby and it was the usual kind of a dump; the furniture was old, the curtains smelly, the shower dripping. On top of all that, the storm was about to start. They hurried and made it on time, but so did all the others, it seemed. The only room available was the single bed one, with the king size bed. Dean debated but decided he didn't care, he needed the rest. He suggested Cas takes a shower too and just relax. His vessel could use some time in the low gear. He couldn't heal that fast yet, and needed to refresh his juice.

 

So there they were. Discussing their actions and the dumbass moves. At first, they were silent but fast, carrying the bags and unpacking the toiletries, but Cas couldn't hold it in and scolded Dean.

They stopped what seemed like the beginning of an argument in favor of showers and brushing teeth. The room was cold and had only one spare blanket so the best thing was to get under the covers. Easier said then done. 

„This is stupid!“ said Dean. He was standing next to the bed, looking at confused Cas, on the opposite side of the bed. „We sit on the sofa and watch the movies all the time. This is not that difderent. Here, my side, that's yours.“ They climbed their respective sides not looking directly at each other.

 

The storm was a big one, the sound of the rain lulled Dean in but the real sleep didn't come, so after a while he gave up, happy he could at least relax his muscles. Cas tossed and turned a bit and ended on his side looking at Dean's face.  
Slowly, he moved closer, wrapping his arms around his midsection.  
Dean didn't say anything.  
Neither did Cas.  
He moved even closer.


	2. Dean POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, obviously this has both POVs. That's kinda the point. Discuss the misunderstandings with me in the comments.

Dean was lying pefectly still, not sure this is really happening. What's heavier, burden of the demon once inside him or the weight of the angel on top of him. How could Cas be so close to him. Why would he want to be close. 

"Please, Dean, please let me have this. I'm so sorry, but I need it, need you. Let me, please." Cas was murmuring into the crook of his neck, kissing him on the soft, warm skin, while his left hand was rubbed his sides, over the rib cage, back and forth. Cas moved, more like slided over Dean so their lower halves were paralel and their crotches lined. Dean could feel Cas getting hard and how he started grinding on him. He was in process of getting there too from the beginning, but the movement and the kisses got him desperate. 

"Oh, Dean, I want to feel like you're mine." Cas whispered. 

Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He was trying to resist Cas for so long, and keeping him on a respectful distance for his own good. But having him so close was too much for him. It didn't matter how hollow he'll feel in the morning. Cas gave so much for him, if that's what he wants he won't deny him any longer. That's something he was good at. He was known for his success in giving his lovers what they needed. He will get Cas relief.

In one fast movement he wrapped his arms arroud Cas' midsection and spun them around. He was on top of Cas looking down at his eyes, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. His heart was drumming in his chest, fast rhythm matching Dean's. There was a throbbing sensation where their groins connected.   
Sparks of pleasure zinged though them when Dean moved. He placed his right forearm next to Cas's head, just hoovering above him for a moment. 

He could do this, he will make Cas feel good, and if he's even a bit selfish and lets himself have Cas so close and hold him now, he'll do it, because it couldn't hurt more than it did before this, could it?

 

He leaned down and kissed him.

 

Again and again. 

With his free hand he rubbed Cas through his pants briefly. After short messing with the buttons and elastics, Dean's skilled hands got them both out and started rubbing up and down, slowly at first but it turned hot pretty fast. It was hot and messy, sliding along each other, wet and hard. When Cas arched up and trusted into his hand, Dean knew it would happen soon. His hand sped up and he kissed Cas again. They shared a breath, each shorter than the last one, until their mouths froze in silent screams, so strained, just falling, with Cas, together.   
Cas twiched in his hand, coating his fingers and Dean was right there behind him. 

That wasn't just an orgasm, Dean felt like his body was too tight for him, like he could fall to pieces and he didn't mind one bit. 

If Cas looked stunning on a regular day, he was absolutely captivating right now; messy hair, flushed cheeks, shiny lips, and that sweet look in his eyes. 

"Dean, I never thought you'd make me feel this way. It really was pleasurable."  
"Yeah, Cas, it's been a pleasure for both of us." Dean was like little shy boy. He liked pleasing Cas. Giving him what he wanted. He failed him so many times, and if there is a way to make up to him in any way, heck, he'll do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's not a great idea? Posting while fighting sleep. Sorry, abt that. Next time, a nap first.


End file.
